Forum:Admin (continued thread)
__NOWYSIWYG__ This is the new location for the Admin thread. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 04:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay we need to have a serious meeting about how detail on the articles should be handled. Most of you have good intentions, but the information you add is overall unnecessary. This wiki is a resource site that should be treated as such. Things need to be spelled correctly. We need to have a handful of information, lacking information sets us back. This all ties into the The A to Z Project, which will start soon. All members of this little community are expected to be there or atleast be informed about The A to Z Project. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 22:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you come to chat?--Godblaster (talk) 22:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, I just read an interview which confirms that the comics are in continuity, but not as closely as Young Justice. To quote Mr. Baltazar: "There is continuity but not so tightly sewn into the show. So, we could have an episode with Hal meeting a brand new character or Kilowog catching a cold and it will not alter the beat of the actual animated series. Make sense?" So with this piece of information, it's important that we now take context clues from the comics to deduce when the events of the comics take place so we may add them onto an article. But if the comics provide little exposure on when they take place, we could ask the writers themselves (assuming that they will answer) or should we move the events of the comics onto a subpage? Community discussion shall commence....now. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 01:22, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone like the idea of removing the voice actors and first appearance from the new character template (the one I'm working on) and moving that information to a section dubbed, "Behind the Scenes", along with information detailing production, additional information, alterations from the comic origin and such. The idea was taken from Wookieepedia. Yes or no? I personally am in favor of trying this new method and if it doesn't work out, we can revert back. And please take not of my other response about the comic book continuity. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 21:14, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I am only in favor of doing the "Behind the scenes".--Godblaster (talk) 22:26, November 20, 2012 (UTC) : We also need to disband certain headings in the articles. Like most of the articles are copy and pasted from the other wiki. Sections like "Flight Club", which summarize the events in that episode. Flight Club, Invasion, and Homecoming need to be under one section, since they are story arcs. Similar to this article (If you know anything about SWTCW, that whole sections was a three parted story arc). This new way of writing the articles also contributes to making this wiki more of a resource site, instead of a disorganized fan site, which might be a turn off to some visitors. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 22:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I like the idea of combining story arcs. [[User:XxxOUTBURSTxxx|'<<]][[Message Wall:XxxOUTBURSTxxx|'URST>>>']] I say we rename "Personality" to "Personality and traits". I have no reason to back this up, other then it sounds better. :P --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 17:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) : Okay how does this new layout look?: ::'Hal Jordon''' is a member of the Green Lantern Corps, and the protector of the Space Sector 2814. * History — character's detailed history. * Physical appearance — character's detailed physical description. * Personality and traits — character's personality traits. * Powers and abilities — describe the character's powers and special abilities. This section may be omitted if the character has no special powers or abilities. ::(The three p's :P) * Equipment — describe the character's specialized equipment. This section may be omitted if the character doesn't use any specialized equipment. * Relationships — a short description of the character's relationship with others. * Appearances — production list of the character's appearances in a bulleted list. Use Appear. (If the list is too long, consider using ) * Background information — this section is for out-of-universe information, notes on production or non-canon information. This section may be omitted where no information exists. * References — a section to include . * External links — a section for any links to well-known fan sites, or other sites with information on the character. Preferably links to DCComic Database and Wikipedia. * (no heading, place categories at the end of the article; preferably alphabetized) :I've dropped the Behind the scenes proposal. So is this a memorable and solid layout for us? Hal Jordon is a member of the Green Lantern Corps, and the protector of the Space Sector 2814. Present tense? I am fine with this MOS, is this the final decision?--Godblaster (talk) 08:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) This is my mistake with the tenses. Some of the events are ongoing, so we should use present tense when needed. Yes, this is the final decision. :"Present tense must be used on any location, creature, character article, a relatively unchanging quality, or a universal truth, where this does not conflict with the above guideline on sections of articles detailing past events. For Example, Razer views himself as a killer." --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 15:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, we should also reconsider of adding content from the comic tie-ins. Seeing as they are not official canon, I think we should add a "Comic stories" sections on the main characters. Also the characters, places and objects that appeared in the comics should have a template to tell they are not official canon, except if the creators confirm that they are canon, for example: Volkreg.--Godblaster (talk) 09:03, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :But the writers of the comic book say they are canon, but they don't tie in so closely to the main story line. (meaning Razer can meet a new character and go on an adventure with him or her with it effecting the overall story line of the show. It makes sense, seeing a how they were in space for like EVER. This is a problem that we'll need advice from, cause right now I'm stumped. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 20:31, December 3, 2012 (UTC) It's a confusing subject as how they say it. http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/gltas/backstage/interview5.php http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/gltas/backstage/interview4.php You make the final decision what to do with them, but I still stand on my idea.--Godblaster (talk) 21:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah it doesn't even sound like they were interviewed. The both say some of the same things. :/ I'm still thinking this one out. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 22:29, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'm more confident with this new episode article layout. It fits the subject. * Overview * Synopsis * Credits * Quotes * Trivia * Goofs * Series Continuity (or just Continuity) * Background * Reception * External links Any questions on this new layout? Changes? Ask now. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 02:36, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Is Reception going to include ratings or reviews from critics? Also, a minor change I would make would be to make Trivia the last (or second-to-last) heading; I'm just used to seeing other sites have it that way. Other than that, it sounds great. [[User:XxxOUTBURSTxxx|'<<]][[Message Wall:XxxOUTBURSTxxx|'URST>>>']] :Yes, reception would be from critics. I gathered these ideas from Marvel Animated Wiki. I'm not so sure about trivia being last. It's weird in a sense. * '''Overview' * Synopsis * Credits * Series Continuity * Trivia * Goofs * Background * Reception * Quotes * External links I've changed the order. Any more suggestions or questions? :I like the new order. If you are going for the Marvel Animated Wiki-look, I think you should add a bullet for every review, not just separated by a new paragraph. [[User:XxxOUTBURSTxxx|'<<]][[Message Wall:XxxOUTBURSTxxx|'URST>>>']] Okay these are now the finalized versions of the page layouts. Thank you for your opinions everyone. :) --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 00:44, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :I find it funny how only three out of the six regular users contributed to this forum. Still, three is better than nothing. [[User:XxxOUTBURSTxxx|'<<]][[Message Wall:XxxOUTBURSTxxx|'URST>>>']] :: It's probably because every isn't use to using the forums. Every wiki that I see, which some of you are present on, you don't have community discussion for things like this. Some of you just make BIG chances and expect everyone to follow you. I'm not judging you guys, but it's best if you start having more community discussions about things like this. It's healthy for the community to interact, for us to get to know each other, and have recorded discussion about the wiki. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) 01:07, December 5, 2012 (UTC)